


Dinner Plans

by crammit



Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Space, Cunnilingus, F/F, Fluff, Humor, Science Fiction, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-20
Updated: 2015-03-20
Packaged: 2018-03-18 17:14:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3577497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crammit/pseuds/crammit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes the simplest repair turns out to be the biggest hassle. Luckily for Santana, Chief Communications Officer Pierce has a foolproof way to distract Santana from her problems. Rated M for sex and language</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dinner Plans

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Glee and its characters do not belong to me. I am only borrowing them. I promise to put them back right where I found them once I'm done.
> 
> A/N: Big thanks again to Uvaack for being a kick ass beta and an awesome story bouncer-off-er. :-)
> 
> A/N: So, for a Sci-Fi one-shot, this is more “Firefly” than “Star Trek” but don’t hold me to anything specific. Despite my obsessive love for the genre, the sci-fi-ness of this story is rudimentary at best and campy at worst. To be honest, it’s more of a vehicle to write an M-rated one shot than an in-depth Sci-Fi AU. Having said that, I still hope it’s a fun read.
> 
> A/N: As always, thanks very much for reading. Reviews are always appreciated. :-)

“Goddamn piece of shit, useless no good…”

Santana’s muffled cursing was accompanied by a loud clang, quickly followed by the sound of metal cogs skittering across the catwalk like a tiny army. Looking down as a few cogs roll over the edge to drop heavily on the ground by her boots, Brittany gracefully steps back, waiting to see if any more fall. When it appears that the imminent threat is gone, she bends down and picks up the cogs, dropping them into the side cargo pocket of her pants. Silently, Brittany moves to the spiral staircase in front of her, closing the open line on the communicator on her wrist as she pulls her hair into a ponytail, ascending the stairs with ease. Brittany leans her hip against the thick metal railing that runs along the catwalk that Santana is currently standing on, taking a moment to appreciate the sight of Santana’s backside as she bends closer to the whirring shield engine in front of her.

Santana’s overalls do little to hide the curves of her body and Brittany finds herself straightening up, pulled closer to Santana as she stands and reaches above her head, a heavy wrench held easily in her hands. As Brittany watches, Santana once again tries to loosen a large metal cog holding a long panel in place, the sleeves of her thermal shirt pushed up and allowing Brittany to observe the bunching of Santana’s forearms as she moves. The wrench makes a grinding sound and Brittany can see that a few of the cog teeth are broken, the grooves no doubt stripped by whoever tried to fix this before Santana. The flashing lights in the front of the panel are still solid, the mechanical hum sounding smooth to Brittany’s ears and she figures that whatever Santana is trying to repair isn’t something urgent. At least, Brittany hopes it isn’t. Not that she doubts Santana’s skill as the ship’s mechanic but Brittany was raised to have a healthy fear of an engine dying. And while the intelligent part of her understands that they should still be able to remain moving through space until repairs were made, there is a tiny part of her that still fears that once the engine stops, they will drop through space forever.

Considering the look on Santana’s face is more annoyance than sheer panic, Brittany releases a slow breath and reaches into her pocket to remove the loose cogs that landed at her feet, jolting slightly at Santana’s loud curse.

“Motherfucker!”

Stepping forward before Santana could swing the wrench at the panel, Brittany clears her throat, raising her hands with a smile. As Santana spins around, the look of anger on her face is quickly replaced with slight confusion. “Brittany? What are you doing up here?”

Showing Santana the cogs in her hand, Brittany bends down and rights the tool box that Santana knocked over, dropping the cogs into the empty space before doing the same for the loose ones on the catwalk. Brittany stands up and moves a little closer to Santana, tapping the communicator on her wrist to show Santana the time. “It’s time for dinner. I was going to call your communicator but the Captain told me you were off trying to tweak the shield delimiters before our arrival tomorrow on TS-93. I wasn’t sure if you’d answer my call so I decided to just come find you myself.“

Propping the wrench against the side of the panel, Santana reaches into her pocket and pulls out a small towel, wiping the dirt from her hands as she scowls at the machine next to her. “If I could just get that piece of shit lead cog off the panel, I could get inside and try and get the threshold a little higher. The volfram wiring we picked up at our last dock should allow for us to push the shield a little more.”

“Our shields won’t hold now?”

Facing the panel, Santana points to the line of bright green lights running in an L-shape along the right side. “They’ll hold just fine. But on our last supply drop, the crew of the Dionysus told me that when they got into the lower altitudes to land, the magnetic field on TS-93 almost pulled their hull apart.”

“It’s why nobody’s really settled there.”

“Right. Except for Greetlins but they’d settle in the middle of a raging fire if they thought they could be the first, and only, ones there. Word got around to be certain to engage the gamma shields before landing and the Captain is fine with our levels now but…”

“But you figured it wouldn’t hurt to see if you could bump them up a little bit.”

Glaring at the cog, Santana shrugs self-consciously before nodding her head.

Resisting the urge to push Santana’s slightly sweaty hair away from her face, Brittany settles for moving a little closer to where Santana is standing, reaching out and running her finger across the bulbs housing the bright green lights. She knows that keeping the ship running is a source of pride for Santana which is why she decided to go find her and bring her to dinner. While it was too often an occurrence, Brittany didn’t want tonight to be another night that Santana worked herself right through dinner. Dropping her hand towards the small work table Santana had set up, Brittany picks up a small piece of the volfram wire, catching Santana’s eyes as she looks over. “This little piece of wire would have done it?”

“It would have since it conducts at a lower rate and would allow for us to push more power through the shields. But, since some dumb fuck in engineering decided to strip the main cog, what should have been a simple task will probably take me hours now.”

Jumping back as Santana kicks out at the panel, Brittany holds back her laughter as Santana’s foot instead connects with the wrench, sending it a few feet down the catwalk. Clicking her tongue in reproach, Brittany reaches down and lightly runs her fingers across the back of Santana’s hand before holding lightly to her wrist, smiling as Santana lets out a sigh. “Now, Santana, maybe you should try using sweet talk instead.”

“On the dumb fuck in engineering?”

“Noooo,” drawing the word out playfully, Brittany brings their joined hands up and places a kiss in the middle of Santana’s palm. “I think if you were nicer to the machines you worked on, they might respond better to you.”

Laughing softly, Santana playfully rolls her eyes, reaching out with her free hand to poke at the insignia on the patch sewn onto the left side of Brittany’s dark blue uniform shirt. “And how would you know what the machines want, Senior Communications Officer Pierce? You don’t have _engineer_ in your name.”

“You’re right. But I do have _communications_ in my title which means that I know how to get things to work properly by communicating efficiently and expertly.”

“I communicate with my machines just fine.”

“Do you?”

With a grin, Santana kicks at the machine next to them, her face tightening into a scowl as three of the green lights on the front panel turn orange and begin to blink rapidly. “I swear to…”

Before Santana can do any more damage, Brittany pulls her away from the machine, shaking her head as she drops Santana’s hand and walks to the side of the machine. Pulling a small tool out of her back pocket, Brittany uses it to pop open a small side panel and reaches inside, fiddling with a few of the wires until the three blinking lights turn off. Closing the little panel, Brittany returns the tool to her back pocket and faces Santana.

“You know, that didn’t really fix anything.”

Cheerfully ignoring the grumpiness in Santana’s tone, Brittany smiles at her and grabs her hand once more, leading them back towards the stairs. “Hitting it didn’t seem to accomplish anything either, Santana.”

Unable to help herself, Santana looks over her shoulder and heaves out a long sigh, the three missing lights seeming to mock her just as much as the cog with missing teeth. Suddenly colliding with Brittany’s body, Santana turns and looks forward, feeling her cheeks warm in apology as Brittany just looks at her. “I’m sorry, Britt. I’m being an ass and you’re just trying to be helpful.”

Pouting a little bit, Brittany runs her hand along Santana’s arm, her thumb softly massaging the tense muscles of Santana’s forearm for a moment. “You need to eat. And try to relax a little bit. I promise that you can come back up here after dinner and try again. Or you could even try one of the relaxation holograms that were installed last week before you attempt to take on that cog.”

Sighing, Santana smiles for Brittany’s benefit, her ‘ _maybe_ ’ half-hearted at best. Fully prepared to keep moving to head down the stairs, Santana is jolted for the second time as Brittany stops them from moving and instead turns them so that they are back on the catwalk.

“What are you doing?”

Brittany knows Santana better than she knows herself and she knows that despite her likely claims to the contrary, Santana would probably spend all of dinner split between sulking over the shield adjustments and plotting the demise of whoever made her job harder. Calculating how much time they have before dinner begins and weighing that against the rush of adrenaline she feels right now, Brittany makes her next decision easily.

“I’m thinking that maybe you should relax now before dinner. It might clear your head.”

Before Santana can say anything, Brittany tugs on Santana’s wrists, bringing their bodies together as Brittany moves forward and presses Santana against the railing. She can feel Santana’s chest expand as she inhales sharply and Brittany’s heart rate picks up as Santana’s breasts brush against hers. Relinquishing her hold on Santana’s wrists, Brittany gives in to her earlier temptation and brushes Santana’s hair away from her face before pulling her in for a kiss. Santana’s mouth is pliant beneath hers and Brittany is content for the moment to simply reconnect with Santana this way, their parting kiss goodbye in their quarters this morning feeling like a lifetime ago. Just as Santana’s hands start to press a little harder against Brittany’s waist, the sound of muffled voices below them makes Santana break the kiss. Pulling back slightly, they both look down and remain silent as two of the crew members pass beneath the catwalk, their words indistinguishable as they eventually move out of earshot.

Brittany can feel Santana’s heart beating hard against her chest and she looks at her just as Santana is licking her lips, her body shifting against Brittany as she prepares to move. Even knowing the catwalk is high enough that if the crew members had looked up, the most they might see would be dark shadows among the other dark shadows, Brittany knows that Santana is about to panic. She simply presses harder against Santana, keeping her against the railing as Santana jerks her chin towards the stairs, her words whispered despite the fact that they are once again alone. “We should get going before someone comes looking for us. They were probably on their way to dinner and Jasper is always one of the last ones there.”

Again Brittany weighs the consequences of delaying any longer and when Santana licks her lips once more, her thumbs stroking lightly against Brittany’s hips, Brittany decides to stick with her original plan, her body already anxiously responding to being this close to Santana. “I guess I’ll just have to be quick.”

“Brittany…”

Capturing Santana’s mouth in a kiss once more, Brittany cups Santana’s jaw, using her thumbs to pull down slightly on Santana’s chin, opening her mouth for Brittany’s tongue. Despite the sound of warning in her voice when she said Brittany’s name, Santana responds eagerly to Brittany’s kiss, her tongue sliding against Brittany’s and pulling a moan from deep within her chest. As Brittany leads the kiss, Santana’s hands slip under Brittany’s uniform and dig into the lean muscle there, opening her legs a little wider as Brittany pushes even closer. The way that Brittany curls her hips against Santana has her stomach dropping, the railing digging against her lower back a distant thought as one of Brittany’s hands tugs on the zipper on the side of Santana’s overalls.

Pulling away from the kiss, Brittany’s mouth is warm and damp against the side of Santana’s neck, her tongue licking at the faint hint of sweat there as she turns her hand, the backs of her fingers brushing against Santana’s lower stomach as she tugs impatiently on her underwear. Realizing what Brittany wants to do, Santana grabs her wrist and stops her, kissing Brittany’s pout as she leans back to look at her. “Britt, I want you to. I _really_ want you to but you can’t. Your hands were all over the cogs you picked up and the grease that’s on there isn’t something that I want…why are you smiling like that?”

Brittany isn’t sure if the humming she’s feeling in her body is due to the vibration from the catwalk as the shield engines begin their hourly maintenance rotation or from the desire she can hear in Santana’s voice. She realized the moment Santana stopped her why she was probably not going to let Brittany touch her. But there’s something about having Santana up here, knowing people are waiting for them, that has Brittany almost overwhelmed with arousal. Her breathing is heavy with it, her body damp with sweat the longer she stays pressed this close to Santana and as her hands grip the heavy fabric of Santana’s overalls in frustration, she gets an idea. Dragging her bottom lip over Santana’s chin, Brittany kisses her again, using it as a distraction as she reaches up and pulls on the clasps holding Santana’s overalls up. Gripping the front of Santana’s shirt, Brittany pulls her away from the railing and yanks down on the overalls, pulling them down until they drape over Santana’s work boots. Before Santana can react, Brittany pulls down Santana’s underwear, one hand going to the bottom of Santana’s thermal shirt and pushing it up to tuck it under the edge of Santana’s bra. As she kneels, Brittany glances up and the look on Santana’s face has the breath pushing from her chest on a low groan. Shuffling forward, she rests her weight on her heels, caressing the outside of Santana’s thighs before gently urging them to widen a little further.

The smell of her own arousal has Santana blushing furiously but as she watches Brittany close her eyes with a moan, she can’t help but arch her hips forward, her body ready for whatever Brittany wants to do to her. Despite the urgency of their situation, Brittany takes her time sliding her thumbs against Santana’s hipbones and Santana’s belly tightens, her hands fisting at her sides before reaching back to grip hard against the railing. The overalls bunched over her boots don’t allow her much room to move but as Brittany uses her thumbs to spread Santana open, Santana’s entire body tenses and moving becomes the furthest thing from her mind. Brittany’s blue eyes are dark as she looks up at Santana, her mouth parting as she drags her tongue through Santana’s wetness, her eyelashes fluttering at the taste of Santana’s arousal. She wants nothing more than to take her time, teasing Santana and driving her crazy but she promised her quick and judging from the wetness slicking across her chin as she licks against Santana once more, it’s not going to take much for her to make good on her promise.

Looking down across her body, Santana pushes up on her toes to try and guide Brittany’s mouth to where she needs her, Santana’s back arching slightly over the railing. Her breath gets caught in her chest as Brittany’s hands move suddenly, her arms sliding against Santana’s inner thighs so her hands can grip the middle railing and she can absorb some of Santana’s weight. Brittany still hasn’t looked away from Santana and she watches Santana’s face as the whirring of the shield engines slow down until it’s just a faint hum in the background, the sound of Santana’s wetness more than apparent in the ensuing quiet. Indulging herself for just a moment, Brittany slides the tip of her tongue against Santana’s opening, fluttering against it as Santana’s thighs start to tremble against Brittany’s shoulders. Santana can feel her pleasure like heat spreading through her, starting at the point of contact between her and Brittany’s tongue and tingling up across her stomach, flashing across her chest and tightening her nipples against her shirt. She wants to beg Brittany to push inside of her but before she can, it seems as if Brittany has the same idea because in the next moment Santana feels Brittany’s tongue slide inside a little deeper, both of them groaning at the same time. Holding steady, Brittany lets Santana ride her tongue, sucking lightly each time Santana arches her hips down, her eyes drawn to the movement of Santana’s body. Brittany’s own body is aching, her underwear slick with her own wetness and she presses her thighs together, the tiny pulsing against her clit doing little to alleviate her arousal. Timing her motions to Santana’s movements, Brittany moves her hands and grips the railing harder, looking up as Santana’s mouth opens wider, Santana’s head tilting back as she moans.

Suddenly the sound of Brittany’s communicator chirping freezes them both, Santana’s eyes opening wide as Brittany leans back and looks at her wrist, reaching over to tap the screen and turn it off. She can feel that Santana wants to pull away and stop, both of them knowing that Brittany is no doubt being paged to come to dinner. Before Santana can say anything, Brittany brings her thumbs back between Santana’s legs, spreading her open once more as she sucks on Santana’s clit, fully planning on making Santana come before they go to dinner.

Santana barely has a moment to process the shift from listening to Brittany’s communicator to having Brittany’s mouth on her again, one of her hands leaving the railing to grab the back of Brittany’s head in warning. She swears she can see Brittany smirking before she opens her mouth a little wider, laying the flat of her tongue against Santana’s clit and turning the control over to her. Santana knows that if she were to tug on Brittany’s hair in earnest to get her to stop, Brittany would. That thought is quickly discarded when Brittany slyly moves her tongue, the light pressure just enough to make Santana’s decision easy. Holding lightly to the back of Brittany’s head, Santana rocks her hips against Brittany’s tongue, closing her eyes as the intense pleasure between her legs pulls tighter and tighter inside of her. Santana inhales and holds it, feeling Brittany move her tongue just enough to finally bring Santana over, her body curling forward as she comes, her thighs locking as tiny contractions pull a long moan from her. Her hips keep moving as Brittany eases back slightly, her tongue licking softly and slowly against Santana until Santana is forced to pull on Brittany’s hair and break their connection, opening her eyes to find Brittany grinning at her. As she tries to steady her breathing, Brittany begins to stand up, fixing Santana’s appearance until she can finally pull Santana’s overalls up, letting Santana take a hold of them once Brittany is standing in front of her. Brittany can really feel her arousal once she’s standing and she shifts uncomfortably at the wetness she can feel between her legs, her breathing still slightly accelerated. She notices Santana staring at her mouth and as soon as the clasps on the overalls are secured, Santana’s hands are gripping her shoulders, pulling Brittany forward into a deep kiss. Santana’s tongue chases her taste from Brittany’s mouth and Brittany is happy to let Santana take her mouth in a kiss, both of them moaning softly as Santana ends the kiss by sucking on Brittany’s bottom lip. Letting out a long breath, Santana leans back into the railing, the palms of her hands resting against Brittany’s chest as Brittany holds onto her wrists.

With a grin, Brittany squeezes her fingers, bumping her hips playfully against Santana’s. “So, you’re more relaxed now, right?”

Blushing, Santana ducks her head before kissing Brittany again, matching her smile as she answers Brittany’s teasing question. “Yes, Britt.”

“Aaaaaaand?”

“And you were right.”

Stepping back to take a bow, Brittany easily dodges the playful smack that Santana aims in her direction, grabbing her hand and holding it as Santana laughs. Placing a small kiss on Santana’s fingers, Brittany pulls her toward the top of the stairs, letting Santana head down first and then reclaiming her hand as they start to walk down the corridor to the dining area. Their moment of quiet is disturbed as Brittany’s communicator chirps again and this time, Brittany pushes the button and answers it, straightening her shoulders as the face of their captain appears on the tiny screen.

“Pierce.”

“Yes, Captain.”

“I have a hungry crew threatening mutiny if I make them wait any longer for dinner. Am I to assume that you were successful in locating Officer Lopez?”

Blushing when the Captain smiles, Brittany turns her wrist to show Santana walking at her side before addressing the Captain again. “I was but she needed some assistance with the panel on the shield engine. It’s going to take some more time so we left the project for now and should be there in a few minutes.”

With another smile, the Captain nods, ending their communication. Noticing that Santana is distracted with adjusting the straps of her overalls, Brittany quickly lifts her other hand and keeps her finger on the button, pretending to still have the comm open. “I grabbed a snack on the way but Santana is probably really hungry.”

“Brittany!”

Jumping out of the way before Santana’s flailing hand can land on her wrist, Brittany bursts out laughing, showing the darkened screen on the communicator. It takes a few seconds before Santana cracks a grin, laughing with Brittany as they make their way around the wide corner near the rear of the ship.

“You nearly gave me a heart attack.”

Tugging on Santana’s back pocket, Brittany stops her and pulls her closer for a quick kiss, jokingly squeezing lightly at Santana’s shoulders. “Oh no, you feel tense again.”

Shrugging Brittany’s hand quickly off her shoulder, Santana straightens as the chief medical officer passes them, her plate piled high with food and a stack of files under arm. With a synchronized greeting, Brittany and Santana watch her head toward her quarters, Brittany’s eyes playful as they meet Santana’s again. “So, about that tension…”

“Brittany, not here.” Warningly, Santana shakes her head and starts walking forward, slowing just as Brittany was going to pass her to enter the dining area. Turning her head, she looks at Brittany, the corner of her mouth curled up in a smirk as she leans a little closer. “But if you give me a hand later, I could be persuaded to let you help me work out this kink that I seem to have. I have an inkling that it might help you work out your own tension.”

Grinning as Brittany remains standing by the door, a blush coloring her face, Santana picks up a tray and heads over to grab some food, putting a roll on the tray before moving to the pile of vegetables. She senses Brittany approach and her heart starts beating a little faster as Brittany joins her at the long table, the humming noise that Brittany makes as she surveys the food sounding almost obscene to Santana as she remembers where Brittany’s mouth was just a few minutes ago. Clearing her throat, Santana watches as Brittany reaches for a second bread roll, placing it on Santana’s tray as she holds her gaze. “I think you’re right, Santana. Might I suggest that you take another roll?”

Santana’s hand freezes on the serving spoon she’d just picked up, Brittany’s voice dropping as she passes behind Santana, the promise in her voice forcing Santana to choke back a moan. “I have a feeling you’re going to need to your strength.”


End file.
